


Tears? ||

by Cherry_cc



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Detailed Gore, Dream goes with his plan, Go Haters and comment I will laugh at them, Heavy Angst, Manipulation, Many mistakes, Maybe abuse?, More tags to be added, My First Fanfic, POV Third Person, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_cc/pseuds/Cherry_cc
Summary: - this is when Tommy was still exiled, but he never left but still disobeyed Dream. Dream went with his plan after. There is no ships in here btw y’all nasty.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. - 1.) Crying is for the weak

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t mention this to any of the CC of this fanfic. I don’t want it to be mentioned in their stream’s chat, donations, or just sending it to them. I don’t feel comfortable with that, thank you.

The sky was pitch black as white stars fill the empty void. The grass and trees sway with rhythm of the spring breeze. The grass had many bright colored flowers. Dandelions and roses filled in empty spaces in the Buffalo grass. A male lied in the tall grass as he stares into the night sky. His eyes dark blue once bright blue jewels. His expression was flat and boring. Once a happy loud personality, now showing barely any emotions once and a while. His dirty white and red t-shirt with many holes in it, his jeans had been torn and ripped at the ankle end. His hair was tangled and dirty, his bright blonde hair was a very dark blonde now. He lied there motionless, he had built a underground chest storage. Just to take down Dream.

Tommy remembers what his friends did to him, Tubbo betrayed him just for a stupid country. He had many mixed feelings while he was exiled from the land of the Dream SMP. Tommy curls up grabbing his hair, his knees against his chest. He started to cry, tears ran down his cheeks softly. They hit the dry ground, as they did the ground sucked them dry. He sat there still crying remembering how everyone probably hates him.

He feels a hand on his shoulder it was a leather type glove. He knew it was Dream, he unhooks his hands from his own blonde hair. He looks behind himself and see Dream. Tommy wasn’t that type of person to hug someone but he just straight up hugged Dream. He almost pulled him down by the sudden hug. He hugs him as he try’s not to cry onto his hoodie.

Dream had a green hoodie with a brown belt around his shoulder holding his axe. His pants were dark gray with brown boots that were ankle height. His head was just a circle with a smile on it, the circle was a pale white. It had a small green blush but barely visible. His eyebrows move with his eyes. His hood of his green hoodie was up on his circle head, that pale circle floated since he didn’t have a neck. Below his floating head was a skin colored body just not his head.

Dream hugs back, he pats Tommy’s back in a comforting way. Tommy starts to stop crying after a long while. Dream was fairly warm from the spring breeze. He breaks free from the comforting hug wiping his own face of the dry tears. His face was fairly rare from him rubbing his face and from the salt like tears.

“ You good now Tommy? “ Dream finally says after a long pause. “ Yeah, I think so. “ Tommy saying as he stands up and walks towards his tent. He goes through his chest to find his armor and his sword. As Tommy did that Dream digs a deep hole, as he did Tommy then throws down the armor and his sword. TNT was placed and a fire arrow hits it, the TNT falls down and explodes. The smoke blows up out of the hole hitting Tommy’s hair and he closes his eyes. Dream covers the hole with dirt.

“ Tommy, I still can’t believe nobody came to the party you made for them. “ Dream sighs and had his arm tucked with the other arm on it, as his hand scratches his bottom circle of his face. Tommy looked sad again, “ yeah, I made everything for them. I really guess they hate me. “ Tommy says without hesitation. “ Well I don’t hate you Tommy, I am your only friend am I? “ Tommy nods. “ Now let’s go. “ He says, it’s like his voice was honey so Tommy follows his only friend. They were in the woods, they were goofy around like real friends. Tommy laughs so hard he fell to the ground hurting himself in the process but didn’t mind it. Dream was wheezing like a tea kettle as he stood there.

After that they stopped laughing and calmed down a while lot. Tommy started to feel the pain now after being relaxed. His eyes start to gloss with wet tears. He rubs his eyes as he held his left arm. He hit it pretty hard almost enough to break an bone or two. Luckily he just damaged it not broken it. He starts to cry while still on the ground. Dream walks near him and stands almost on top of him. He stares down aggressively, “ Tommy, you know the tears are for the weak right? “ 

Tommy’s breath hitched, he tries to wipe his tears away as he did. “ Well I am not weak. I am a strong man! “ His voice seemed to be either mad or sad at that saying. Dream helps him up and hugs him. As Dream hugged Tommy, “ I know your pathetic and weak but don’t ignore it Tommy. “ 

Dream said as he let go and left the exiled land, it was dark so he had to leave to his own cabin far far away from everywhere. Tommy sat in the woods for a bit more, he stands up wiping his raw puffy cheeks. He then walks to his tent and lays in his bed, curling up and sleeping the night away hoping to be somewhere new and comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I will be updating it weekly so hope to see a new chapter on next week on Sunday!


	2. - 2.) Your not welcomed here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Dream was away for almost a week, when Dream comes back he sees something he didn’t knew what was happening, Dream Side of the chapter this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, please don’t mention this to any of the CC’s mentioned in this. In any Donations or in the chat or dms. Thank you.

Dream was tired but freshened up quickly and threw his trident, spinning him in the air. Water splashes against him and the large open water. He lands on the sandy beach of the Exiled land. He shakes the water off him or most of it.

Dream looks over where Tommy was usually at, he sees Tommy with Ranboo. Dream’s face goes a slight red color in rage. Ranboo was gonna ruin his plan. He didn’t want that so he waited, waited till Ranboo left, he followed Ranboo through the Nether carefully not to be seen by Tommy. Ranboo walked on the cobblestone bridge that was clearly unstable.

Ranboo wore a white dress shirt tucked into black pants with a belt in them. His shoes were black dress shoes. He didn’t have a bow tie or a tie. His skin was half black and white, on the black side some white spots were over it. On the white black spots covers some certain areas.he had black and white hair mixed but just who with black. He had little horns, his ears were pointy.

Dream grabs Ranboo’s shoulder. Making poor Ranboo jump on the unstable cobblestone bridge. Ranboo turns around seeing Dream. “Oh hey Dream. “ He said as he looked at the circled face man. “Hello Ranboo. “ Dream said letting his hand fall off Ranboo’s shoulder down to his side. “ Do you need anything Dream?” Ranboo said with curiosity taken over his voice. “ Yeah I do, give me the book Ranboo. “ Ranboo stands there frozen. ‘ How did he know about the book.’ “The book you and Tommy been talking through, give it. “ Ranboo looks like he was sweating. 

“What book Dream? “ He said trying his best not to make it look like he was lying. Dreams so called eyes squinted making him look mad. “ Ranboo, I will kill you if you don’t give me the book.” Ranboo looked like he was gonna faint by now. “I don’t have it. “ He said, Dream grabs Ranboo by the shoulders and pushed him towards the edge. Making him lean almost off the cobblestone bridge. Ranboo started to panic, “ okay okay! Here take it! “ The book was given to Dream more quickly then he expected. 

The lava bubbles below Ranboo. “ Thank you but no witnesses. “ He let’s go of Ranboo, Ranboo quickly grabs the edge holding onto dear life. Dream looks down on him, he then puts one foot on Ranboo’s hand. He steps harshly making Ranboo let go almost. Then Dream does the same to the other hand, making Ranboo drop into the bubbling lava. 

Dream smiles and walks back into the exiled land portal. He steps through seeing Tommy on the ground being bored. Tommy got up hearing someone who came from the portal. “ Ranboo your back so earl.” He was cut off when he turned around seeing Dream. He stops his sentence, his breathe hesitates. He stands there frozen of fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I had to get a extra week I am deeply sorry, and it’s short again sorry.


	3. - Lesson learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Tommy’s side for the next chapter and here, after Dream found out Tommy expected Ranboo in the Exiled land Dream gives Tommy a so called Lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Please don’t mention this to the CC mentions, I am just doing this for a normal propose. And this is NOT A SHIP FANFIC, if you like that please leave that is nasty. 
> 
> This is a sort of an AU, so there is gonna be different things and same things you know.

Dream stands there with his fists clutched. Tommy looked at Dream with fear in his eyes. He tried to speak but he couldn’t mouth out words just air. 

“ Tommy, why did you expect Ranboo here? While I was away? “. Dream said with comfort so Tommy would say something. “ He just visits when your gone that’s all. “. Dream’s eyes squint in anger. “ Liar! “ He yells, Tommy flinches at the sudden yell.

“What is this then!” Dream shouts throwing the book that Tommy and Ranboo wrote in. Tommy’s hands fidget while holding the book tightly to his chest. “A book Dream. “ Tommy said softly. Dream walked aggressively towards Tommy. “Don’t be a smart ass to me Tommy. “ He said grabbing Tommy’s cheeks, he made a solid grip on them squeezing them hurting him. Tommy started to have tears at the edge of his eyes. “I am sorry Dream!” Tommy speaks up with some tears going down his burning cheeks. Dream flicks his head away, Tommy grabs his cheek wanting to run. “ I trusted you Tommy, why did you do this. “ Dream said as he pushed Tommy down to the ground. The soil sinks between Tommy’s fingers, as he gripped the soil. “ Ranboo is just using you for power, greed. He doesn’t like you at all. Trust me Tommy he told me himself. “. 

Tommy was sobbing by now with his red puffy cheeks. He was soaking up all the lies. “ I am your only friend right Tommy?, I am the only one who visits without pity like everyone else.” Tommy nods at the sentence, he thought to himself 

‘ ‘ He’s right, he doesn’t pity me a lot. ‘ ‘ 

Tommy tried to stand up but Dream kicked him back down. Tommy looked shocked while still having tears stream down his face. “What? “ Tommy said softly under his breathe. “ Tommy you hurt me, you need to learn a lesson. A lesson that you will remember. “ He said as he took out his axe. Tommy’s fear grew more and more as Dream grew closer. “ I’m sorry Dream! “ Tommy repeatedly said. “ Sorry can’t fix a problem every time Tommy. “. 

Dream slashed, slapped, beaten, and kicked Tommy till he was nearly close to being unconscious. He was bloody and bruised. Tommy felt like he was dying which he was close to dying. “ We aren’t done Tommy, eat this. “ Dream forced him to eat an steak healing him quite a lot. Then the abuse continues till it was night. Tommy was crying his soul out repeatedly saying “ I’m sorry Dream, it won’t happen again. “ Dream was still having his normal smile. He carried Tommy to his tent and placed him on the bed. 

“I’ll be back later, if I see Ranboo or someone like Techno. I will make sure your last life is gone. “ 

As soon a Dream left. Tommy cried himself to sleep still feeling empty and sad. He hated this but thought this was normal for all friends to do this now. He slept the night away with some of the day.

In the day, Tommy bandaged himself up and checked if he needed food and ate. He saw Ranboo and quickly ran away from him and hid. He done this every time when someone enters the Exiled land which it was just Ranboo. Ranboo always left a note and Tommy burned it so Dream wouldn’t find it. He listened to Dream and obeyed just to not get hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- the next chapter may take some time to be out cause I will be very busy this month after this chapter, so this counts as my break I am deeply sorry.


End file.
